The Death Bay Pack
by Salamence Lord
Summary: Arghh... Please read my bio for the full summary! I suck at these small short ones! Well, it concerns humans, Mightyenas, Sea Goddess Adamaris the Kyogre and a Groudon.


Silk's Note: Ylva (plural: Ylvas) is a she-Mightyena; Ivaylo (plural: Ivaylos) is a he-Mightyena. These are terms coined by me. Ylva really means "she-wolf". It's a female name. Ivaylo means "wolf", too, but it's male. They sound related, so I used them. No offence to people with these names! Sorry!

Also, I'd like to apologise for using the name Lyn. It's just so suitable for this young, brave and clever Ylva who will play a prominent role!

* * *

Death Bay. 

Beautiful.

Breathtaking.

Dangerous.

The Bay was well-known for its beauty at sunsets, the brilliant ball of fire that was the sun contrasting against the blue seawater painted gold. More famous was its lively forests and frozen mountains, scenery that could not possibly exist, yet subsisted here, right next to the sea.

And of course, the most renowned was its name: Death Bay.

It was not just beautiful landscape that distinguished it. It was the Bay.

The Bay was dangerous. The waters were particularly rough here, lashing at the rocky shores with vicious hostility. The shores themselves were consisted of rocks and rocks alone. No sand, no shells, no clumps of vegetation. Only ragged boulders rising stark out of the sea floor, staunching the furious waves. Thousands of rocky spires stood in the water, spanning out towards the horizon. The sea floor was of very uneven depth. One part might be shallow enough for a Poochyena to stand in; another could be deep enough to hold a Blaziken standing at full height. The cliffs were eroded through the years, and one single tap could dislodge a handful of shard-like pebbles. The terrain, or rather the seascape, was as treacherous as death itself.

Thus was the name of the bay "Death Bay".

The forests on the other side of the pounding sea were filled with life. Unlike the dreadful waters surrounding the cliffs, the forests were teeming with creatures large and small. Aipom tribes could be spotted clamouring for food; small flocks of Taillows swooped around, catching insects; even the occasional Ursaring would be out looking for Combee's honeycombs. This was where Pokémon rejoiced in life and light. This was where Humans had never set foot.

This was where the Death Bay Pack lived.

Named after the fearful sea they lived beside, the Pack consisted of the Alpha, Tynan and his Alphess Elvira, the Betas Kerri and Miltiades, the Epsilon Lycoris, and the general populace referred to as Hunters. The Pack had no Omega; in the Pokémon world, the packs did not believe in shifting the blame to anyone, bullying an unfortunate member, or depriving a Hunter of their food. The elite force of the Pack, the Deltas, was made up of Ikaika, Soleil, Lyn, and Seda. Three were Ylvas, namely Soleil, Lyn and Seda, while Ikaika was an Ivaylo. Ylvas were traditionally faster than the strong, powerful Ivaylos, the reason why they made up the bulk of the hunt teams. Everything went according to the rules of Tynan and Elvira. Everything was peaceful and tranquil. Everything was as it should be.

Until today, that is.

* * *

"Ty-Tynan!" 

Heads turned towards the stumbling figure in surprise. The newcomer crashed through the undergrowth like a tornado, stumbling to a halt before the leader on the raised peak of the Fang boulder. A wound drew venomously across his left eyebrow, still wet with fresh blood, and his grey fur was matted with blood and soot. A bout of hacking cough wracked his bodice, and he collapsed to the ground. Before the Ivaylo lost consciousness, he managed to open his jaws.

"It's them, Tynan, _them_..."

As if on cue, the mass congregated before the boulder rushed to his aid. The injured Ivaylo was quickly borne up onto the backs of two strong Mightyenas, and they hurried off to the Healer's den. The leader, Tynan, leapt off the rock and padded up to his Beta Miltiades.

"Who did you send out on Scouting-Duty today?" He demanded of Miltiades. The latter, an Ivaylo with paler fur than most of the Mightyenas, recalled quickly.

"Photios, and Lujayn."

"Photios just made it back here, half-dead. What happened to Lujayn?"

Tynan was worried. An edge in his voice gave the lie to his calm face and steady voice. What went wrong? Was it an invasion?

A rustling in the bushes immediately alerted the night-black Alpha. He spun around, and came face to face with Lujayn, he Ylva that had been sent out on Scouting-Duty with Photios. _Thank Caelestis that she is safe!_

The young Mightyena's silver-grey fur was streaked with dark ashes. She hobbled with an unnatural twist in her left front paw, wincing every time it connected with the uneven ground. Her blue eyes lit up when they landed on her Alpha, and she limped towards him, trying not to be slowed down too much by her injury.

"Tynan, the Humans that the other Pokémon told of... They're here; they're here to kill the forest!" She murmured to him, her eyes wide and shell-shocked. The Ylva was not her calm, collected self, but more like a frightened pup yearning for comfort. Tynan absorbed the information as quickly as his stunned mind would allow him to. Startle murmurs rang out in the clearing.

The Alpha loped to the Fang Rock. With a lithe leap, he turned to face his pack. "We must discuss this matter at once. Soleil, Artaxiad, please bring Lujayn to Eirian's den. She'll look after Lujayn for now. We have to decide right now what we have to do."

The Pack echoed their agreement. Soleil and Artaxiad emerged from the throng and half-carried the exhausted Ylva to the Healer's den. The two Betas and the Epsilon came up and stood beside their leader. The discussion had begun.

* * *

"Tynan! You know we have to fight back! We can't just sit here and wait for our doom!" A dark-pelted Ivaylo growled at his leader. His hackles were raised, his fur bristling, and he glared defiantly at Tynan. 

The long-furred Alpha merely glared at him coldly. "Are you challenging my – _our_ – decision, Jokuul?"

The two Mightyenas glared daggers at each other, until the first Ivaylo dropped his gaze. "No, sir," he muttered to his paw sullenly.

"Good. Now, the final decision will be to wait for a few more days before we make our next move. Any questions?" Tynan's icy gaze travelled over each of the members in the Pack in turn. Stopping on Jokuul, he continued, "Or objections?"

"No," the Pack chorused, though Jokuul's reply came much later and much lower. Each and every Mightyena felt fear in their hearts, but they trusted their leader. Who knew what might the ending be? Who knew what will happen if they moved rashly? Who knew the future?

* * *

Whew! That's that done! First Chappie up, lalala... Would anyone review? Would anyone even read it? Better not get my hopes up... 

Anyway, to any readers there might be, please R&R!


End file.
